Съедобный каучук
by Aerosalo
Summary: Перевод Edible Rubber от HappyOrange. "Онии-сама, что такое презерватив?" Ваншот Лелуш


Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит Кишимото

- Онии-сама, что такое презерватив?

Лелуш внезапно выронил карандаш. Конечно, он ослышался. Разве могла его невинная сестра сказать это слово? Он отвернулся от своей домашней работы и улыбнулся.

- Ты что-то сказала, Наннали?

Он сидела в своем инвалидном кресле, ее глаза были закрыты.

- Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что такое презерватив.

Он был полностью парализован. Его лицо стремительно побледнело, как только он услышал сорвавшееся с ее губ слово. Кто это был? Или что? Какой источник развратил ее, чтобы она сказала такое грязное слово! Это было совершенно непростительно! Кто во всем мире мог бы сказать такое этой невинной девушке!

Настала тишина, в то время как Лелуш искал ответ, который не будет побуждать девушку углублять свои познания в данном направлении. Он был гением, не так ли? Манипулировать словами, чтобы утолить ее любопытство.

- Онии-сама? – Голос прорвался сквозь его размышления, возвращая к стоящей перед ним проблеме.

- Ах- ладно, что ты считаешь этим, Наннали? – Сказал он, пробуя придать больше уверенности голосу.

Она уперла палец в подбородок и слегка наклонила голову направо, будто глубоко задумавшись.

- Хм, я думаю, что это походило на вид иностранной еды… или леденца.

О, насколько бы было замечательно, если это и правда означало еду или леденец.

- Презерватив, презерватив. – Наннали повторяла неприятное слово, как будто это могло дать еще догадку или, даже больше, правильный ответ.

Лелушу хотелось скорчить гримасу каждый раз, когда он слышал это слово, произнесенное сладким голосом его сестры. Комбинация не казалась правильной.

- Я права? - С энтузиазмом спросила девушка. Ее брат глубоко вздохнул.

- Не совсем.

- Ох. – Ее ответ был разочарованным, и он видел, что ее плечи поникли.

- Один момент, Наннали. – Он кивнула, и спустя секунду уже могла услышать звуки набора текста на клавиатуре. Лелуш ввел «презерватив» в поисковик, глубоко надеясь, что удастся найти… не грубое толкование. Или, что еще лучше, которое не особо заинтересует его маленькую сестру. Ах, да, он нашел это.

Лелуш быстро просмотрел определение, но то, что он нашел, ничуть не облегчало ситуацию.

*Презерватив – чехол, обычно из очень тонкого каучука, который надевается на член во время сексуального акта, для контрацепции или предотвращения передачи ЗППП*

Фактически, не так плохо, как он думал, но одно слово, член, беспокоило его. Не то, чтобы Наннали не знала, что это, но все же… позволить ей знать, что презервативы имеют отношение к членам…? Лелуша била дрожь, когда он представил, что ему придется подробно объяснять столь неудобные темы. Нет, он не хотел лгать ей. Хотя бы потому, что она не могла видеть, и еще, у кого она будет искать ответы, кроме ее собственного брата?

- Очень тонкий каучук. – Сказал он монотонно, пробуя создать впечатление, будто прочитал это с экрана. Это не было ложью. Это была абсолютная правда. Презервативы были каучуком!

- Каучук? – Изумленно спросила Наннали, поскольку это даже близко не оказалось к ее представлениям.

- Да, это - каучук. – Он отвернулся от компьютера, чтобы уделить ей все свое внимание.

На лице девушки явно читалось неудовлетворенность. Лелуш знал, что она ожидала большего от подобного слова, но он ведь не может изменить правду, не так ли?

- Онии-сама?

- Да?

- Они могут иметь разные вкусы?

Лелуш был в смятении и ужасе. Как она могла получить подобную информацию? Он наконец решился задать вопрос, мучавший его все это время.

- Наннали, откуда ты узнала все это?

- …Я была так уверена, что это еда… и Сузаку-сан сказал это сам! – Выкрикнула она, чувствуя себя запутанной.

- Сузаку? Когда? – Требовательно спросил Лелуш, чувствуя поднимающееся волнение из-за того, что его друг упомянул презервативы перед Наннали.

- Я сожалею, я действительно не хотела подслушивать тебя… это была случайность.

Смущенный подросток затих, ожидая, пока его сестра продолжит.

- Ну… Я полагала, что презервативы могут быть чем-то съедобным, потому что на днях я слышала, как Сузаку-сан говорил по телефону, что бывают банановые, клубничные, вишневые и даже мятные. И онии-сама просил его дать клубничный, потому что Ширли-сан, кажется, предпочитает именно их!


End file.
